The Truth Is Brighter
by alltimeloser
Summary: Basically,this my You Me At Six and Paramore fanfction. I'll try  to upload the new chapters as soon as possible..And some of the chapters are from a certain characters point of view. Do feel free to review it..
1. Ignorance is A Terrible Thing

'C'mon Josh, just grab your shit and lets go! I don't want another detention from the Childcatcher' Hayley yelled upstairs from the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and bit into it, when Josh came running down the stairs, still getting dressed. His brown hair was still messy from bed, his pants were half way down his ass, and his tie was hung round his neck, but he still made Hayleys stomach flutter. She'd felt this way every time she saw him for the last few months, but he still didn't know. 'Y'know you really shouldn't call her that, she's not that bad.' Josh told her, whilst attempting to tie his school tie. 'Come here' she said grabbing his tie. ' You are totally useless at doing these, and pull up your pants, nobody wants to see your butt.' she told him. 'Oh right, sorry' he said, going a bit pink. ' I think Arnold sat on my alarm again' he frowned. Arnold was Josh's new West highland terrior puppy. Well he was new to Josh, he found him in a trash can on new years eve, and pretty much saved his life. 'You totally need to train him. Maybe we could teach him to ride a skateboard or some shit, that'd be so fucking cool!' Hayley said to Josh.' Lets go, we're gonna miss the bus...again.'

Josh and Hayley snuck through the front door of Parame High School and were about to go into Music class when they heard footsteps behind them. 'Ah, Miss Williams, Mr Franceschi, late again are we?' said a voice they knew all too well. They turned around to find Mrs Luce, the deputy head, staring at them through her chunky brown glasses. Mrs Luce was more commonly known as the Childcatcher because she always caught the kids who were late to school, it was like she had some radar that went off. 'Yeah, sorry Mrs Luce, it was totally my fault, I overslept and made Hayley wait for me..' Josh spat out. 'I highly dout that, Miss Williams has her own mind, she could have chosen to turn up on time but she didn't.' She paused to look at Hayley. 'I expect to see both of you for detention at 3.15, im sure you know where to go by now' Mrs Luce told them, with a wicked smile. 'Yes, Mrs Luce' they both chimed out at the same time. 'Now off to class with you both' she said. Josh and Hayley stalked off to music, with the Childcatcher still watching them.

Josh and Hayley were in almost every class together, including music. It was also their favourite subject. They never worked together though, unless it was a duet. They couldn't play any instruments between them, but boy could they sing. They didn't just like music because they were good at it though, the teacher, Mr. Adkins, was awesome. He could play guitar,sing and he was pretty laid back... most of the time. When Josh and Hayley walked into music and took their seats near the front, Mr Adkins was telling them that they had to work in pairs, to create a piece for their folio, in two week. 'Alright then, im going to pair you up. Gavin and Sean. Taylor and Hayley. Jimmy and Lynz, Josh and Matt, Andy and Ashley, Brendon and Ryan and Jared and Tomo. Everybody happy?'He asked. 'Okay good, get to it.' he said finally.

Josh spotted Matt from across the room and waved him down. Matt was a pretty decent bass player, Josh had heard him practicing a couple of times. They greeted each other with a 'hey.'

'So, got any ideas on what song you wanna cover?' Matt asked Josh quietly.

'Yeah, i was thinking we could do like a Fall Out Boy song? I mean, if you know any of them..' Josh replied awkwardly.

'Yeah! That would be great! I guess, i know a couple of theirs.' Matt squealed.

'Alright, which ones do you know? I'm pretty good at singing Sugar, We're Goin' Down and a couple of others.' Josh laughed.

'I can play pretty much all of their songs, their one of my favourite bands. How about Sugar, We're Goin Down, I know all the chords to that.' Matt gushed.

'Okay, awesome. Fall Out Boy vibes.' Josh said.

'Vibes?' Matt laughed.

'Yeah just trying it out.' Josh replied, actually blushing. 'Okay, let's get started. You get the mic, and i'll get my bass and the sheet music, Y'know just incase.' Matt told him, getting up, he was still smiling when he left the room. As Josh watched him leave, he had a strange realisation, he liked the way Matt walked. He used to think about stuff like that about Hayley,the way she walked,talked,looked and even the way she smelled. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't have much time to ponder over it though, because within two minutes of leaving Matt was back with his bass,sheet music and two amps. Josh grabbed a mic and stand and plugged it into one of the amps. 'Ready?' Matt asked him. Josh looked at him, Matt was beaming with excitement, he could tell. 'Yeah, lets do this!' Josh replied with a wary grin.

Hayley made her way over to Taylors desk. The first thing Hayley noticed about Taylor was his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes. Taylor was the schools dream guy. Every guy wanted to be him, and every girl wanted..well, him. He had nice hair, a brilliant smile, all the latest clothes and he was really smart, which most guys at Hayleys school wern't (well except josh). Hayley snapped out of her day dream to find him looking at her, with a strange look on his face. She realized she'd been stood gawping at him for the past two minutes without saying a word. 'Um..Hi' he finally said. 'Hey, I'm Hayley Williams' she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. 'Sup, I'm Taylor York.' he replied, totally ignoring her hand. ' Erm, so what instruments do you play Taylor?' Hayley asked nervously. 'Guitar, and drums. You?' He replied. 'I dont play, I sing..' She said, looking at him. She was pretty sure he already knew that. 'Well what kinda stuff do you sing? Pop? Opera? Classical? ' He asked her with a grin. 'No, actually, I like to sing rock. And sometimes punk' she replied sourly. 'Of course.' he said sarcasticly. 'Alright, i already had some ideas for what we could do. I thought i might have gotten a guy partner though. I'd really like to do something by the Kaiser Cheifs, Kings of Leon or Foo Fighters but you probably wont be able to reach the notes..' He told her.

Hayley could feel the anger building up inside of her. She knew there was only one thing she could do to shut him up. So she burst out into the chorus of 'Use Somebody' by the Kings Of Leon. Her eyes were closed but she could feel him staring, she began to smile. She was hitting almost every note! She finished the song and opened her eyes, and looked at him smugly.

'Well, I wasnt expecting that.' He said to her, standing up, so they were only a few inches apart. 'Y'know Hayley, i think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship' Taylor said to her, with a cheeky wink.


	2. No One Saves It For The Bedroom

Josh's family had moved to Tennese a couple of years back, from Surrey, and some how his mum had made their new house look exactly like the old one. Bright red door, old wooden flooring all through the house (Except in the attic, thats where Joshs music room was), and even the same beige coloured wallpaper. It was nice, it was just like home. They had to move here because Joshs dad had been transferred. His dad, Alan, worked as a music producer, and his boss had him transferred over here to scout for new talent. Josh opened the front door and dropped his bag to the side 'Mum! Dad! Im home.' Josh yelled. He walked into the kitchen to find his mum spreading icing over some cakes. His mum, Anne, was a baker, she had her own little store in the mall, and when she wasnt working ,she always liked to try out different flavours at home. She was kinda obsessed. 'Oooh mum, these smell good!' Josh said to her, pecking her on the cheek and grabbing a cake and biting into it. 'And they taste good too.' he scoffed. She smiled at him. 'Thanks sweetie. How was school?' She asked him, as she was adding some sprinkles to the cakes. 'Oh, um, yeah it was fine i guess. We got paired up for our music assignments, and I got put with Matt Barnes.' He told her, through a mouthful of cake. 'Oh well thats nice. Have you decided what your going to do for your assignment?' She asked him,looking up from her cakes. 'Yeah, we're gonna do one of Fall Out Boys songs. Hey, would it be alright if Matt came over tomorrow, with his bass? We really need to practice.' He replied. 'Of course, will he be staying for dinner?' she beamed. Josh had quite alot of friends, but Hayley was the only one that had been to his house, mainly because Josh knew she wouldn't laugh at him if his parents were totally embaressing. Hayley was cool like that,she understood the whole embaressing parents thing, she never ever judged someone on the way they looked ( which is very hard to do sometimes) and she never got mad over anything...except when someone insulted one of her favourite bands. 'Um i dont know, i'll ask him tomorrow,and let you know' he said smiling at her. 'Im gonna go work on the car.' He ran upstairs and threw on his work jeans. His dad had bought him a black chevrolet camaro 1969 to restore, and keep, when he was 16. He absolutley adored it!

The day passed quickly while Josh was working on the car, and before he knew it, it was 11.00 pm. 'Josh,come on in! Its getting late' yelled Joshs dad from the laundry room. 'Okay, gimme a sec.' he hollered back. He packed up his tools and locked up. He walked into the kitchen from the laundry room to find his dad and his mum watching the local news. 'Hey guys, im gonna shower then go to bed, goodnight.' He kissed his mum on the cheek.

Joshs alarm went off, and he woke with a start. It had been a while since he'd been woken up by the alarm, his 'new' puppy Arnold usually sat on top of it and turned it off. He rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth, he pulled on some black jeans and his favourite light blue comic strip t-shirt. 'Arnold! Here boy! Time for your walk!' Josh whistled. He heard a little snore come from under his bed. He pulled up the bottom of his bed sheet to find Arnold snuggled up with Joshs old t-shirt. 'Arnold, come here!' Josh lifted his hand under Arnolds stomach and thats when the puppy jumped to life and began attacking josh with kisses. 'Ew, come on.' Josh laughed as he fastened the dogs lead to Arnolds coller.

Once Josh had walked Arnold, he set off for school alone, Hayley had texted him to tell him she wasn't going today. He was on Devale Avenue when the guy jumped out. He was taller than Josh and alot more muscular than him. Josh tried to walk round him, but the guy just kept stepping infront of him. The next thing Josh knew he was on the ground and the guy was sat on top of him, trying to get his ipod and his wallet from his pockets. 'Get off! HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!' Josh cried, but the guy had already got what he was looking for and was half way down the street. Josh dragged himself up by the small wall infront of him and sat on it. He could see his reflection in the car window, his nose was bust, his left eyebrow had been cut and he could see a bruise coming through on his right eye. 'Oh my god! Josh is that you?' a voice said from his right. He looked up to see Matt running towards him. 'Are you okay? What happened? Should I call an ambulance?' he asked Josh hurridly. He pulled out a pack of kleenex and started dabbing Joshs nose gently. ' No, its all right, im fine.' Josh replied. ' You are totally not fine, look at you! Ohmygosh, lets get out of here, whoever did this might come back. C'mon I have a first aid kit at my house.' Matt picked up Josh's backpack and slung it over his back, and helped Josh up from the wall, and they began towards the street where Matt had just came from.

Matts house was really nice, and big. It was kinda like a mansion, but not those tacky mansions that most celebrities lived in, it was a real classy one. 'My parents arent home so I guess i'll just have to be your substitute nurse' Matt giggled, looking at Josh. Josh smiled back at him, he liked Matts laugh. 'Come in here then.' Matt told him from the kitchen. The kitchen was huge! It was at least twice the size of Joshs bedroom. 'Your house is really nice, and really, really big..' Josh said to him quietly. 'Um thanks, we just re-decorated, my mum didn't like how it looked before, probably because my dad decorated it, so she and I each had half of the house to decorate how we wanted. Obviously this is my half, i prefer the old fashioned looks where as she likes the new contemporary things.' Matt said from the cupboard under the sink. He appeared from the cupboard with a first aid kit. 'So, how come your dad didn't get to decorate any parts of the house?' Josh asked, hopping up on the kitchen top. 'He cheated on my mum.' Matt replied. Josh thought he saw a glimpse of distust,mixed with anger, flash through Matts eyes for a moment. 'Oh man, I'm sorry, i shouldnt have asked.' Matt began dabbing Joshs eyebrow with an anti-septic wipe. 'Nah, thats alright. The girl he cheated with stole every dime he had when the divorce cleared. What can i say? Karmas a bitch.' Matt chuckled. 'Yeah, i guess it is.' They both laughed for a minute. As Matt continued cleaning off all the dried blood off Joshs face, Josh couldn't help but notice how close Matts face was to his own. He could feel his breath on his lips, it smelt like spearmint toothpaste, and Josh started getting a strange feeling in his stomach, not a bad feeling, and he'd had that feeling before, he just couldn't remember when. Then he realised, it was the exact same feeling he had gotten when he was near Hayley. But why was he feeling them now? Was it because Hayley used to smell like spearmint? No, it was something more. Josh knew then why he had like the way Matt smelled, the way he laughed and the way he walked. He liked him, as in 'liked' him. 'This is gonna sting a little bit.' Matt said, snapping Josh back to reality. 'I think i can handle it.' Josh smiled. Matt smiled back. Suddenly Josh was leaning in closer to Matt, he didn't really realise what he was doing until it happened. Joshs lips met Matts, at first it was gentle, he saw Matts eyes going wide with shock, but when Josh didnt stop he relaxed and pressed his lips harder against Josh'. Matts body moved closer towards Josh, and Josh shuffled forwards on the counter top, and Matt began running his finger through Josh hair, and Josh liked it. The kiss came to a slow stop, and at the end Matt bit Joshs lip. It stung but he didn't care. They pulled their faces slightly apart, and Josh smiled, he went a little red too. 'Well, I hope you don't do that to all your nurses.' Matt giggled. Josh couldn't say or do anything, other than sit there smiling at him.


End file.
